netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Saeki
Yuki Saeki the Yuki-onna 'is an Yūrei character in Hallowteens as playable. Origins The middle sibling of the Saeki Sisters; The Saeki sisters moved to England from Japan to study abroad but the problem was many people avoided the sisters due to their…problems. In Yuki’s Case she never went outside much unless it was winter or when the sun was out. Yuki suffered from Photosensitivity, which means she has an allergy to sunlight as the slightest contact with her skin can make her itch but also makes her skin very sensitive forcing her to stay inside home most of her life and in time her skin became pale. Yuki only went outside when either the sun was out, blocked by clouds or when it snowed. Snow was her favorite weather on any day as she believed it to be the best time for their to be freedom for her so much that she wishes it could snow everyday for people like her. Yuki no doubt is a beautiful woman and due to rarely be seen in public she is a sight to behold but nobody knows what she truly looked like...at least she told them not too. Due to being part of the Saeki family she knows that her family was mostly avoided due to "creepiness" and she was afraid if someone were to find out about her relation with them they would avoid her too. Not like she couldn't bring herself to get new friends anyway. When people see her in public she is usually seen alone in a snowy forest where she would spend time dancing around and admiring the environment while dressed in a light blue kimono, they would be stunned by her beauty but of course she never expects visitors. When visitors come by she would pretend to pass herself off as a Yuki-Onna, a snow woman from Japanese mythology by telling them that they should never speak of her existence or "bad things" will happen. Of course she is not capable of doing that, she is only human after all. She doesn't even mean it obviously, she wants friends but she knows that if people found out about her relationship with her family they would avoid her like the plague. What's funny...it works. It always works. Visitors would instantly fled when she goes to "curse" them. She believes that she isn't lonely as she has her sisters but they aren't in the best relationships, especially with Yuri. Yuri blames Yuki and Yumi of how they are treated in public because of the "creepiness" they bring out while in public. ' ''' It became worse that Yuki herself became an existing urban legend, that near her place when it snows she'll be seen dancing and warn those who if they dare ever speak about her to anyone. However it expanded that she is "rumored" to be part of the "Creepy Saeki Family" which is why she is always hovering around near their home. Of course she is only a "urban legend". Talking about the legend isn't the curse in itself but talking about her after encountering her is when the "curse" is truly struck. But of course there is no "curse" but people really believed she is a Yuki-Onna. Yuri hated how Yuki was putting on an act to scare away visitors when Yuki while feeling sorry for Yuri's situation on how she gets treated like the rest of her family says that pretending to be like that is best for their family, without any visitors coming by and want to cause trouble to their family it would feel better safe at home than out their since they aren't treated as human in the public. But unfortunately latest news cursed her in return. The papers came in to reveal "Yuki-Onna Murders" and Yuki was shocked to learn the victims. She recognized them. They were the people that saw her in the forest! Each of them appeared in the papers about their deaths. All linking up about a "Yuki-Onna" in the woods cursing those who dare see her and would be given bad luck if they so much as talk about her." One article about someone related to one of the victims said "We were just talking and suddenly he spoke about a the "Yuki-Onna" that cursed him in the woods...seconds later he slipped, fell and...broke his neck." Another one read "He went onto his motorcycle to make a delivery but when goes to leave he mentioned about the "Yuki-Onna" he has seen in the woods and immediately after he started driving he lost control and was hit by a truck." And one more read "My husband was doing demolition work and according to his friends the last thing he told them was about a "Yuki-Onna" he found and in that moment a heavy iron bar snapped from a crane hook and crushed him..." Yuki was horrified, did she really curse them? No this has to be bad luck! But it didn't matter either way as the Saeki family were more feared and Yuki felt awful about it so much she isolated herself from the world, believing that they should never see her at all. This also made her relationship with Yuri more strained; Yuri hated how their lifestyle works and considering on how Yuki made things worse by "cursing" others there is now little to no chance they'll have a normal life. The Saeki family not being able to have a good reputation as well as not receive good education for their children they decided to move out of England but as Yuri would put it they are just "running away" from their problems while Yuki believes it's best for them to be "banished" from their home country before they do anymore harm. Yuki's life in England didn't change that much, it barley snowed in England and thanks to sensitivity to sunlight there would be next to no of her making public appearances, even if if she could go outside she would try to find a single spot where she believes no one would find her. She wanted to comfort her younger sister Yuri; but she believes that Yuri is slowly getting better after finding a "boyfriend" so Yuki believes things are getting better for them. She is not sure about how to think aloud about her thoughts on Yumi's current life though. But it frustrated Yuki about the lack of snowy weathers England has, wondering why their family picked a country like this of all places, she wouldn't mind staying in Canada or Alaska because of the snow only her mother to say that they don't have enough money to reach and stay in places like those. Yuki really wishes it would snow often, how can she feel more human if snow doesn't happen often? When she gets visited by strangers in the woods instead of "warning" them about not telling her she instead begs them not to tell everyone of her existence, she believes that doing this would avoid the supposed "curse" she had. But of course people of British culture wouldn't even know what a Yuki-Onna is so they just brush her off as some crazy girl. Unfortunately a curse did struck, on Halloween Night. Around that time she seeded Yuri off on meeting the boy she made friends with while Yuki went into the woods alone at night in her blue snow-themed kimono. There was no snow in that area and of course it would be dangerous to be in the woods at night but on Halloween night people expect that sort of thing but she doesn't want to scare people, she just wants to be outside somewhere she can be unseen and not cast any curses but around that time; Wiseman's curse has struck the whole town. Yuki's skin become cold ice blue as well as her eyes and her hair become pure white. All memories of her human life were wiped clean but some subconscious memories motivate the new Yuki's life. Such as she would indeed "curse" those who dare lay their eyes on her and back as a human Yuki wished it would snow often but the new Yuki who now has the power to control ice wishes to freeze the entire world where she can remain strong and not have the powers of the sun weaken her further. But she can't for the moment as she is trapped in BlackHollow along with the other monsters, that was when Wiseman made his appearance and announced what he has done and what the monsters should do if they want to get out. Yuki wasted no time at all; she'll freeze to death anything that gets in her way so she can make her own icy world. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Yuki-onna. They were fun to do; just like with Jack when you have a character who's main thing about them is their element then there are now limitations to what can and can't do. So i went all crazy but i didn't want her to be like Sub-Zero or Frost so i avoided copying any moves those two characters do by memory alone and in the end...it was really fun! Movelist Special Moves * '''Ice Ball: '''Yuki will hold her palm out too shoot out an ice sphere at the opponent. Light has her aim downwards at an angle which hits off the ground, Medium straight forward and Heavy is upwards at an angle. If the sphere hits the opponent they’ll be frozen for a small period of time. Pressing any attack button again during this move instead has her to a quick fullscreen ice beam from both palms that also freezes the opponent on contact at the cost of meter. Depending on button used to cancel it is mapped in the same directions of where she aims the same way as the default move. * '''Snow Blade: '''Yuki will create a sword made from ice and slashes it around while floating forward does multiple hits and causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Light again during this move while on the ground has her impale the sword into the opponent’s chest and then bends it downwards while it breaks which causes a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Ice Dance: '''Yuki will float forward while having her arms out to make it look like she is dancing before striking both palms out that causes a wall bounce. Pressing Medium again during this attack while on the ground still has her end it by striking both palms out but instead of causing a wall bounce she’ll freeze the opponent with her hands before throwing them away onto the ground behind her which causes a hard knockdown at the cost of meter. * '''Cold Winds: '''Yuki will create some cold winds that travel fullscreen, does little damage but it pushes the opponent back. Pressing Heavy again during this attack has her create a tornado in front of her that only lifts the opponent in the air and does more damage but she also pulls it towards her at the cost of meter. * '''Ground Spike: '''Yuki will wave her arm upwards to summon a sharp shard of ice to burst out from the ground in front of her. Its short ranged but does good damage and it hits off the ground. Pressing Light again during this move has her summon a row of ice shards from the ground in a row which travels fullscreen and does decent damage at the cost of meter. * '''Falling Spice: '''Yuki will create a falling ice shard from the air and has it dropped on top of the opponent, hits overhead and it causes a ground bounce. Pressing Medium again during this attack has do multiple of these falling spikes in a row in front of her which does the same damage each at the cost of meter. * '''Frost Shield: Yuki will create a barrier made of ice in front of her for a small period of time. She doesn’t move while having this barrier up but it protects her from projectiles. Pressing Heavy again during this attack instead has her create a giant block ice in front of her that also blocks projectiles at the cost of meter which means the opponent would either have to manually break the block or jump over it. However Yuri can still shoot projectiles through the block making it good cover. Terror Moves * 'Hail Storm: '''Yuki will say "You can't avoid the hail storm!" as she points her finger forward to summon a hail storm that rains across the battlefield, does multiple hits and hits off the ground. * '''Snow Storm: '''Yuki will say "Freeze!" as she commands a storm of cold wind to travel across the battlefield which covers the entire screen and does tons of damage. Nightmare Fuel * '''Heart As Cold As Ice: '''Yuki will make an ice sword and then pierces it into the opponents head, piercing through the skull. She'll then float around the opponent and grips their arm tightly to freeze their bone on the inside and shatters it. She'll then stab her ice sword into the opponents chest, piercing through the heart, freezing it and then shattering it. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Break The Ice: '''Yuki will freeze the opponent in a block of ice and then hovers towards the trapped opponent and then puts her palm onto the block of ice. She then use her ice powers to reform the shape of the ice by it inwards towards the opponents body to squeeze them until the ice eventually can't squeeze itself enough more and then eventually the opponent and the ice will shatter into pieces leaving behind scattered frozen body parts everywhere. * '''Send Chills Down Your Spine: '''Yuki will hover around the opponent until she is behind them, makes her ice sword and then pierces it into the opponents back right into the spine. She'll then channel her ice powers through the sword and into the opponent spine where it starts to freeze up before the opponent then freezes it up entirely and Yuki then pulls out her opponent frozen spine, shattering the frozen opponents back leaving behind a massive hole as she then raises her opponents spinal cord and then shatters it and floats way leaving the frozen and now dead opponent standing. Arcade ''Yuki Saeki/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Yuki is seen slowly floating down to the ground saying "I will not let you get away." before holding her hand out and says "You will taste the sting of winter!" Victory Pose Yuki will say "Speak of me to anyone...you will die." before aiming her finger at the camera and shoots out cold air at it to freeze it. Fun Facts * Yuki's second Night Terror is inspired by the towned down version of Sub-Zero's famous Spine Ripper Fatality from Mortal Kombat done in KingOfFiction's UMVSC3 set but instead here it was done to be more gory. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Yurei characters